Cold As Ice
by HealingWish
Summary: Olivia, a Mineral Magic mage falling in love with Gray? As if! But when rumors come around...she starts to doubt herself. An OCXGray love story.
1. Chapter 1: Ignorance

Chapter 1: Ignorance

"Sapphire Edge" I called. A flash of blue appeared and a sapphire sword appeared, "if you really think you can fight me then I want to see you try"

My sword pierced her clothing and she stuck to the splintery tree.

"Nice work" Gray said behind me. I fanned myself and ignored him. It was quite annoying really; these people are just so nice it kind of makes me feel sick, like a thousand layer chocolate cake with too much frosting.

"I just want you to know, that I'm only doing this to protect my brother Romeo and my father" I said coldly.

I strutted away, my kimono dragging behind me.

"Let's just go home" I said. Just then I felt a sharp pain in my side, I doubled over in pain, then continued on ignoring the strange and worried looks Gray was giving me. I don't even know why it's only Gray and I, Erza was somehow trying to fix her toilet, Natsu was going shopping, and Lucy was working out at the gym. These things confused me greatly.

Another pain on my side caused me to fall over, this pain was much greater.

"Olivia, stop" he said

I refused to and tried to get up.

"Stop ignoring me and listen." He said sternly. His grip on my wrist was tight and I couldn't get away from the grip as hard as I pulled.

"Let me bring you to Wendy, just let me" he said

I finally nodded. He carried me bridal style all the way back home, I could tell he was exhausted but he pushed on, thrice the pains came and each time greater than the last.

"Wendy….wrong…pains…side" he gasped as he rushed me in.

I moaned as another pain hit my side.

"Okay, I'm on it" she said.

I was examined for about 30 minutes.

"Stop Wendy, that won't help because this disease is practically incurable" master said appearing beside me.

"What?!" she said stopping to a halt

"This disease is a rare disease that a few Mineral Magic wizards may have. It is pretty rare, it's called the Quake Side disease and I'm not even sure a skilled doctor like Porlyusica can cure this" he said gravely "this may be from genetics, perhaps her mother had this or she may have developed this herself. This mostly happens to strong Mineral Magic wizards. Wendy, you must make her the Lapis Luxure potion to stop the pain though once in a while it will come even with the potion"

"I'm on it" she said saluting

"What happened?" Natsu said rushing in

I moaned again as another wave of pain hit me to which Gray tried to cool it.

"She's developed a rare disease and is in critical condition right now" master said

"Oh god why did I have to go!" he said rubbing his head.

Sweat dripped down my face and I squeezed Gray when the pain came. My face was pale and my breathing was shallow.

"Wendy, how long will the potion take to make?" Gray asked.

"An hour or so" she replied stirring madly.

"An hour!" he exclaimed.

"With a little magic I'm sure we can be done in about 30 minutes" she said.

I groaned and squeezed his hand.

"Somebody has a crush" Natsu said teasingly.

"This is not the time to joke!" Gray said blushing crazily

"Is sis going to be okay?" Romeo asked nervously behind Macao

"I'm sure she's going to be fine…" he said

"Is that how Mom died?" Romeo asked

"Son, this is a talk we'll have when you grow older" Macao said a shadow crossing his face.

"Ugh" I moaned "it hurts so much. It's like my sides are being ripped open"

"It's okay just breathe deeply" Gray said dabbing my forehead with a towel

"I don't have to take orders from you!" I said defiantly

"Yes you do" he said pushing my head down.

Gray smiled, the same old defiant Olivia. I squeezed again as another pain took me. It was very strong, sending shudders through me and I gasped for breathe. My vision blurred and the world came out of focus…


	2. Chapter 2: Worrywart

Chapter 2: Worrywart

I slowly opened my eyes to see Gray snoring and drooling next to me. I giggled and weakly took my phone and recorded it; it could one day be useful as a weapon or maybe used to bribe Natsu with. I dropped my phone, cursed then made sure to save it before innocently sitting up in bed.

"You awake!" Gray exclaimed

"Yeah I'm awake, I've been sitting here for like 30 minutes now" I complained with a glare

"Sorry and um I have the Lapis Luxure potion ready for you" he said opening a pink thermos. He poured the potion into a small cup and handed it to me.

I looked at the blue liquid and smiled, Wendy remembered I like blue raspberry. I took a sip, excluding the bitter aftertaste it pretty much tasted like a blue raspberry smoothie.

"You can go now" I said crossing my arms

"Why would I do that?" he said

"Maybe because I told you too" I said

"Well I'm not going" he said

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked

"Why are you so mean?" he asked

"If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't have to do this" I said. We sat in silence for a few awkward moments then we both burst into laughter.

"We sound like children!" Gray said between laughs

"Like the typical bickering children" I said gasping for breath

"That was hilarious" Gray said wiping tears from his eyes

I smiled to myself, maybe he wasn't so bad. Outside the door I saw Juvia staring at me and boring her eyes into me. I, frightened went back under my covers.

"What is it?" he asked

"Uh, nothing it's just Juvia giving me an evil look" I said indicating to the door

"Oh its fine, she'll get over it" he said

Just then Master came in, with a jolly smile on his face when he saw I was awake.

"Oh Olivia it's great you're feeling better" he said. A shadow then crossed his face "but I'm afraid things outside aren't as pleasant. A group of S-Class rouges have invaded us and things aren't going very well for us"

"I'll protect Olivia" Gray said with a game-on face

"I can protect myself thank you very much" I said indignantly

"I don't know…" he said a smile starting to appear on his lips

"Hey!" I yelled

"Too bad, I'm staying" he said stubbornly. I frustrated blew a string of hair out of my face, this would be a long battle.

"Okay then, good luck" Master said walking out the door.

"Please don't leave!" I exclaimed. I flopped back down into the soft white covers of my bed as my last hope of escaping here disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: I Owned Him

Chapter 3: I Owned Him

Hope you enjoy!

We continued to argue and tell stories until a blast of silver light erupted about 5 feet from the door. I tensed, ready to fight at any moment.

"Having a peaceful little chat in here are we?" the man said appearing from the cloud of debris that he started "it's not very nice to leave your friends to suffer out there"

He had smile like a maniac, his head always turned abruptly to one side awkwardly. His robes fluttered behind him and his eyes were a hypnotizing violet.

"It's called recovering" I said

"It's called being a traitor" he retorted

"Don't insult a proud member of Shadow Thief" he said

"I can insult you as much as I want" I said crossing my arms

"Enough talk, we must fight!" he yelled, his face was burning red from rage "Silver Flash"

A beam of silver shot out in front of me. So he was a silver magic wizard huh, well I guess I could have a bit of fun after we fought for a little.

"Ice-Make, Lance!" Gray yelled. He put his hands together and icy lances shot out at the foe.

"Silver Geyser!" the Shadow Thief mage commanded. Beams of silver surrounded Gray.

"What a phony, this is what you call a Silver Geyser?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"What I mean is that you're no match for me. Now let me show you what a real Silver Geyser looks like" I said, enchanted beams of glistening silver, at least 2 times bigger than his appeared, the one in the center hitting him square in the chest.

"How you like that huh!" I said

Silence.

"Might have overdone that one" I said with a sheepish smile

Just then Master came running in with the news that we had defeated the Shadow Thieves. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Olivia-san" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy" I said

"We're having a celebration tonight at the guild and the invitations were messed up so I was wondering if you would like to come? Dresses or gowns would be proper attire for this event" she said

"Umm…sure!" I said. "What time?"

"Around 5:00 tonight and maybe you'll get some alone time with Gray" Lucy said. I could almost see the wink.

"Lucy!" I yelled

"Just saying, remember tonight!" she said then hung up

"That Lucy" I said shaking my head

"So are you going to that party too?" I asked

"Yup" he replied

"Well I'll see you then" I said walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Day

Chapter 4: Crazy Day

I walked home slowly, thinking over Lucy's words. Have some alone time with Gray? Did everybody think that I had a crush on Gray? Now that I think of it that might have been the reason why Juvia was glaring at through the door. Oh great, people think I'm in love with my mortal enemy, perfect.

I eventually came to the front door of my small flat. I unlocked the door and stepped inside then headed for my room. 4:30 shone in glowing green letters on my alarm clock and I had to hurry. I changed into a blue silk dress that came right below my knees, black leggings, some pumps, a clutch, and tied my hair up (this is how I made it on Polyvore: cgi/set?id=65322614).

I stepped outside and then headed off for Fairy Tail. I arrived shortly after 5:00, lights were hung around, and loud music blasted from huge speakers. Snacks and drinks were set on tables, and a DJ sat by the table.

"Olivia-san, you made it!" Levy said walking over to me. I waved and we chatted for a little while, all the while I saw Gray staring at me and then I told Levy I was going to the restroom.

"Dude, you gotta stop staring" I said

"Why should I" he said wriggling his eyebrows

"Don't you start going sexual" I said, I eyed his tuxedo then burst into laughter

"What?" he asked examining himself "do I have a stain on my shirt?"

"No, it's just you look so ridiculous in that!" I said bursting into another fit of laughter

He turned red; I knew he couldn't think of a retort.

"Mira, care to hand me a glass of punch" I called

"No problem!" she waved back handing me a glass of red punch.

We fought over who actually defeated the one Shadow Thief until I noticed Juvia staring again. It was an intense stare, he eyes boring into my back. I sighed and nervously began twiddling with my thumbs.

"What's wrong? I know you're nervous about something when you do that" he said indicating to my thumbs

"It's just, I feel like Juvia wants to kill me" I said looking over to a glaring Juvia

"She'll be fine" he said waving it off

"No that's what you said last time, it's like really creepy" I said

"I'll tell her off" he said starting to walk over

"Don't why don't you hang out with her some more" I suggested

"No, she's not my type" he said

"Somebody scared?" I teased

"And I'm going" he said marching for Juvia who had straightened he posture and brushed her hair back effectively.

I smiled then turned for Lucy, who was chatting with Mira and Elfman. Suddenly somebody then grabbed me roughly by the back. It was a stranger, I didn't even know him, and he was obviously drunk, with a red face and a crazy smile.

"Wanna play?" he asked

"Arghhh" I screamed but it was muffled by his sleeve. His hands aggressively pushed on my chest, his lips only inches from my face.

"Gray, Natsu, anybody!" I screamed but it was again muffled

His lips were on mine now, his rough tongue scratching my bottom lip.

"Gray!" I screamed, he could hear me now and started to push his way through the crowd for me. Now the man had his hands reaching under my dress.

Gray punched him in the face and he wobbled off, trying to run.

"You okay?" he asked coolly. I started to cry, scenes of the horrible man flashed in my mind. He held me in closer and comforted me.

"Sis, you okay?" Romeo called running towards me, my dad right behind him.

"I-I'm fine" I said shrugging off Gray "I think I'm gonna go home first"

I grabbed my belongings and headed out the door, Gray still staring at me. I soon got home, where I plopped on bed and sighed. What a horrible day, I cried in front of Gray. I took a hot steamy bath then changed into my pajamas.

I walked out onto my small terrace, a small breeze caressed my hair and the stars twinkled alongside the glowing moon. Gray, he was so difficult to interpret. I began doubting myself, did I actually love him? I shook my head and headed to bed with thoughts of the crazy day…


End file.
